


The Present

by OikawaDork



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Presents, His teammates plot a scheme on Akashi lol, Kuroko's Birthday!, Light Bondage, M/M, Short One Shot, fluff..?, kinda nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/OikawaDork
Summary: Happy birthday Kuroko!!A present for the birthday boy that will be found on his house that he'll surely like it.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Present

**Author's Note:**

> I remember it's Kuroko's birthday today so might as well write a fanfic for it while I have time haha

"Happy birthday Kuroko!" They all greeted Kuroko with a smile as soon as he arrives at the restaurant. Everyone is there from his current teammates to his former ones. But there was one missing. 

"Oh hello. I'm glad you all made it but where's Akashi-kun?" That's right. Where is Akashi– or should I say, his precious boyfriend. 

Everyone look at each other. They look back at Kuroko and then grins. 

"He told us there's an emergency he needs to fix" 

"But he didn't inform me though" Kuroko answered, confused. Then he narrowed his eyes. 

"Are you guys planning something suspicious..?" Kuroko ask while he placed his fingers on his chin. 

"We do not!" They all yelled that surprised Kuroko a bit. 

"A-Anyway Tetsu-kun, maybe he has some sort of a surprise gift for you later on he should be here so don't worry" Momoi tried to save the situation. Kuroko looks convinced enough and sat down everyone. 

"Oi, Kise. I thought you sent a text to him from Akashi's phone?" Aomine whisper-yelled and Kise looks confused as well. 

"I'm sure I sent it to Kurokocchi but why didn't he know?" 

"You should have double checked then. That was close, if Satsuki hadn't.." Aomine and Kise felt Kuroko's eyes on them and immediately stopped talking. 

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, why don't you start eating?" Kuroko offers them the food on their table. 

"R-Right..!" 

A few minutes passed, and Akashi hasn't come. He was taking too long to the point where all of them already finished eating and celebrating. Kuroko becomes a little alarmed. 

"Akashi-kun hasn't come back yet" Kuroko voiced out. 

"Don't worry, maybe he's at your house. Why not go there? After all, our presents and letters were left in there" Riko said with a smile. The others took a side glance, hesitating a little. 

"I-I wonder what they did to Akashi back there.. I heard a lot of protests" Furihata spoke suddenly when they all stood up and was about to head at Kuroko's place. 

"Let's just keep quiet" Kagami said, still a bit terrified on thinking of what the proud Akashi's situation might be. 

When they got to Kuroko's place, there were notes on the ground. The presents are just neatly arranged at the corner. 

"Huh? Everyone, why are there notes on the..." Before he could finish, when he turned around there were no trace of people found. Kuroko raised his eyebrow in confusion. His phone buzzed so suddenly and checked who sent him a message. 

> _Kurokocchi! Why don't you read the notes?? That'll give you a hint~~_

"Hint...?" Kuroko picked up the notes and open them one by one. His brows furrowed. 

"I need to go in my room and gotta look inside at my huge cabinet?" Kuroko asked himself as he recalls what the notes says. 

"One of these even mentioned that Akashi-kun prepared something just for me..." Kuroko shrugged and goes to his room without further doubts. He looked at his cabinet's direction and there was also a note there. (And he probably might have heard muffled words inside) 

**"Happy birthday Kuroko! This is our 'other' present"** \- by your former teammates and your forced Seirin teammates <3 

_P.S: please told him to forgive us later on and we're sorry..!_

Kuroko thinks he knew what kind of "present" is this judging by his suspicions earlier. He slowly opened it and saw Akashi tied up and mouth muffled with a cloth. He was half naked (or almost) and looking erotic right in front of Kuroko. The bluenette struggles to put it into words. 

"Mnnhh..!" It sounds like Akashi's demanding for Kuroko to remove the cloth tied into his mouth so Kuroko did it. He pants and almost collapse when he got enough space. 

"T-Those bastards... seriously.. Can you please take the ties in my hand off..?" Akashi pants as he talked. Akashi feels Kuroko's unnerving stare at him. 

"Tetsuya...?" Oh shit, that look on Kuroko's face is trouble. 

"Sorry, Akashi-kun but I'll keep this tied on you a little longer" He said with a slight smirk and Akashi knew he's totally screwed. 

Akashi protested as he was swept by Kuroko's arms and was thrown on the bed. 

Let's just say after that time, Akashi couldn't work properly and his came out voice hoarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it not enough? It's okay, you can just imagine how it went XD


End file.
